The Good Life: Mimi's Story
by Venus163
Summary: The story that goes with Matt's Story...PLEASE read that one first! Ever wondered what Mimi was feeling and thinking during Matt's Story? Well, this is the exact same as Matt's Story, only in Mimi's point of view and more explanation on T.K. and Kari's re
1. Default Chapter Title

~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 1~  
  
Hey everyone! Venus163 here, bringing you the next part of the Good Life series. Mimi's Story is the exact same thing as Matt's Story, except in Mimi's point of view with more explanation on Kari's feelings for T.K.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! IF I GET ENOUGH GOOD REVIEWS, I'LL START T.K.'S STORY, KARI'S STORY, AND MAYBE EVEN THE TAIORA PART OF THIS!! Send all criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
PLEASE read Matt's Story before you read this. Then, I promise you, the puzzle will start to fit together about them both, and about T.K. and Kari, who get mentioned more in the next parts.  
  
This is rated PG-13, due to a depressing plot, attempted suicide, and other bad things...However, no swearing and nothing graphic. This is a Mimato story, for those of you who haven't read Matt's Story. Please do!!  
  
This is an alternate-reality fic. In other words, the Digiworld and Digimon did not exist. In this fic, Matt's parents are still together. He and Mimi are in high school, and T.K. and Kari are in middle school, though neither gets mentioned in this part.  
  
If you've bothered to read this far...yippee! So question of the story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story)  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 1~  
BY VENUS163  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as her mother talked to her in that sweet voice, a voice that held no real emotion.   
  
"Mimi dear, please be a little more polite at the next party. I think the Asekes were insulted with your behavior..."  
  
Mimi nearly scoffed. She didn't care. No one did. Her parents pretended to love her, but they didn't. To them, money was the most important thing in the world, for with money comes: power.   
  
As an only child, her parents always gave her everything...but love. They wouldn't give that to her, they couldn't. For that reason, she had grown up to be very emotional. Every little thing that was done for another was wonderful in her eyes. Yet, her parents had never done anything like that, from the heart, anyway.  
  
She didn't even have any friends. True friends, that is. Minds become tainted at the thought of being rich. And she WAS rich. For that, they waited greedily for her parents to become so desperate they started to bribe. And then, and only then, did they become nice to her. But no, they were never her friends, and never would be.  
  
Nobody understood her, the true Mimi Tachikawa. Nobody bothered to look past the fact that her family was rich. And because of that, she was still alone.  
  
"...embarassment to the whole family, you may even seem like a failure, and the Tachikawa line has NEVER had failures..."  
  
Mimi's mind began to contemplate her options. Her first choice was to take what her mother had said to heart. But no, she knew very well that it would only build up inside, for she had no one to confide in, not even a diary. She had no place to hide it, for the maids knew the house inside and out. And if she built up her feelings inside, it would lead to the second option.  
  
Suicide. She silently scolded herself. Of course it wouldn't work. She'd tried it before, a few years ago. And of course, the nosiest maid of all, Kathy, had found her and saved her. Ever since then, Kathy had never let her out of her sight. At home, anyway. Kathy knew as well as she did that it was crazy to try to commit suicide in broad daylight, and her parents didn't let her out at night. So that was pretty much out of the question.  
  
Then, there was the last option. Go to the park and cry her heart out. Yes, that was probably her best bet. A good cry would help. And then, she could try to nurse her bruised heart...again...  
  
"...never again. Understood?" Mrs. Tachikawa finished.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"You may go, then."  
  
Quickly and thankfully she left the house. Mimi didn't know what it was that she had done to have her life become like this, but it was probably very bad.  
  
She entered the park, arms crossed in front of her pink dress. Her eyes often fell on other girls her age, clutching onto a guy's arm, laughing at something he had said.   
  
Wistfully she watched them. She didn't have anyone to laugh with, to hang on to, to trust. No boy had ever been interested in her for another reason other than money. But these girls...they looked genuinely happy, something that she had never been.  
  
She quickened her steps, hurrying towards the part of the park that she knew was deserted this time of day.  
  
She slowed as music reached her ears. Pausing, she listened. It was a harmonica, very well played. Yet...there was a shadow to it, something that hinted at the musician being less than happy.  
  
Noiselessly she walked towards the music. Soon, she came to a small, isolated spot with a lone bench. A blond-haired boy was sitting on it, pouring his soul into his playing. As his back was to her, Mimi couldn't see his face, but she somehow knew that this boy and she were more alike than she thought. Closer, the music was very gloomy and sad, capturing her mood and more than likely the boy's.  
  
As the final notes melted into the air, the boy slowly lowered the harmonica from his lips.  
  
Mimi couldn't resist. She began to clap.  
  
The boy hurriedly turned around and stared at her. Seeing his face, Mimi recognized him as a boy in her Music class at school. Music class, however, was so large that no one could know more that a third of the people in it.   
  
She gave him a shy smile. "That was beautiful," she said softly.  
  
He frowned. "What would you know?"  
  
Mimi felt the hurt cross her face. He was right, what would she know? Her mother had called her a failure fifteen minutes ago. Well, he deserved an explanation...or excuse, which ever it turned out to be.   
  
She forced herself to smile again. "I wouldn't know anything," she said lightly, but she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. "No one cares. Just like your music. A depressing piece, but it expresses how I feel, and probably exactly how you feel."  
  
A look of shock was on his face. "You-You could see past..."  
  
"Um-hmm. In my opinion, you are truly a great musician. Your emotions, your very soul shines from your music," Mimi said gently. On impulse, she decided to sit next to him. She made sure she sat on the edge of the bench, the farthest away from him that she could get, though.  
  
Mimi avoided looking at him, though she could feel his eyes on her. She could also feel the aura of sadness around him.  
  
She turned to him, a sudden thought the cause. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" the boy asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"We're obviously both depressed. Maybe it'll help if we talk to each other about your problems," Mimi suggested, looking into his eyes. Maybe she could confide in him. She tried not to hope as the boy gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said finally.  
  
Mimi was relieved. "Um, do you want to go first or should I?"  
  
"I'll go first," he assured her, and Mimi nearly sighed in relief. She wasn't quite ready.  
  
"Alright," she said quietly. "I'll just sit here and listen."  
  
He cleared his throat hesitantly. "I, um..."  
  
Mimi suddenly realized that maybe he wasn't ready, either. "If you don't want to say," she burst out, "I understand!"  
  
He nodded gratefully. "I'm not ready. Maybe another time?"  
  
Mimi gave him a smile, for she knew he was being honest with her. "Alright. I wasn't ready, either." She changed the subject. "What shall I call you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me your real name, because I won't tell you mine, and we're more alike than you think. So what shall I call you?"  
  
The boy gave a little jump. Mimi smiled to herself. She even surprised herself sometimes, hitting right on the mark like that.   
  
"Call me Matt," the boy finally said.  
  
Mimi felt her smile brighten. "Matt. I like it. It suits you." She held out her hand. "Hello, Matt. I'm Mimi."  
  
He shook her hand. "Hi, Mimi."  
  
They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure." They got up and went onto the path, and started to walk.  
  
"So, where do you go to school?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Odaiba High," Mimi answered, knowing that he had not recognized her.  
  
"That's where I go! How come I've never seen you before?"   
  
Mimi laughed. "You may not have seen me before, but I saw you everyday!" she said playfully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! We only have one class together...Music, I think."  
  
Matt groaned. "Music-figures. There's so many people that I can't even find my teacher in there, even if I wanted to, which I would never do," he added quickly, trying to get rid of the impression of teacher's pet that he had just made.  
  
Mimi nervously put her arm through his, hoping that Matt wouldn't mind. He didn't. In relief, she asked, "Don't you think it totally stinks that Spring Vacation is only two weeks?"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Matt said eagerly. "I think what they should do is..."  
  
Mimi was still listening raptly when they were licking their ice cream at the ice cream parlor. She had never been so interested in something someone had to say, and clearly Matt had never had such a good listener.  
  
"That's a good idea," Mimi said, finishing her vanilla ice cream. "Too bad no one's ever going to even take it into consideration."  
  
"I know," Matt said apologetically, while finishing his chocolate ice cream.  
  
They walked outside.  
  
Mimi knew it was getting late. "I've gotta go."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, that's alright," Mimi said quickly, not wanting him to meet her parents. "But if you want to give me a call, I'll give you my number." After getting a pink pen and a scrap of paper in her purse, she scrawled, 'Mimi: 555-6246' on it and gave it to him. "Give me a call, Matt!" she said airily before walking away.  
  
She walked home in a rather dazed state.   
  
"Mimi dear, dinner is in ten minutes," Mrs. Tachikawa said quickly.  
  
"Yes, mother." Mimi skipped up to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She gazed dreamily at the ceiling, dreaming of Matt.  
  
  
  
Mimi sat on her bed, waiting. Matt hadn't called, and it had already been several days.  
  
'He doesn't like me,' she thought sadly. 'That's why he hasn't called. He thinks I'm a failure, too. Maybe I AM a failure...'  
  
The phone rang suddenly. Mimi picked it up in the middle of the third ring. "This is Mimi," she greeted.  
  
"Um, hi, Mimi. This is Matt..." came a nervous voice.  
  
"Matt! Wonderful!" Mimi exclaimed happily. "I was hoping you'd call."  
  
"You were?" Matt's voice asked, sounding very relieved.  
  
"Yeah!" Do you want to do something today?" Mimi asked quickly.  
  
"Sure! Uh, do you wanna go to the carnival?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I'll pick you up in my car, alright?"  
  
"Um, could you pick me up at that ice cream parlor we went to the other day?" Mimi asked nervously. She still did not want Matt to meet her parents.  
  
"If you want me to," Matt replied, sounding confused but obliging.  
  
"Great! I'll see you there in...a half hour?" Mimi asked, allowing just enough time for her to change and style her hair.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Mimi smiled to herself. "Well, bye then."  
  
"Bye."   
  
Mimi hung up first. Throwing open her closet, she looked over all her pink outfits.  
  
When Matt pulled up in his platinum convertible at the parlor later, Mimi approvingly looked over his green shirt and blue jeans. "Hello!"  
  
"Hi." He jumped out of the driver's side and suavely opened the passenger door. "Have a seat, miss."  
  
She couldn't help giggling. "All right." She added when he started driving, "You know, you're very sweet, Matt."  
  
She saw him redden. "I'm not."  
  
"Oh yes you are!" she argued. Then, noting how cute he was when he was embarrassed, said, "Nice car."  
  
He smiled and teased, "Nice outfit. Tell me, do you have a taste for pink?"  
  
She laughed good-naturedly. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."  
  
At the carnival, they rode a ride high in the air. Then, Matt insisted on winning Mimi a doll.  
  
"You don't hvae to..." She began, delighted secretly in spite of herself.  
  
"I want to," he said suavely.  
  
Mimi watched, engrossed, as Matt went to a booth and managed to win a small purple bunny rabbit. Soon, her eye fell on a little girl about six years old, who was staring at the prizes on the shelf.  
  
'I'm going to give her my rabbit,' she said to herself, but Matt was ahead of her.  
  
"Hey there," he said, crouching in front of the little girl. "Do you like bunnies?"  
  
The girl shyly nodded.  
  
"Would you like this purple bunny?"  
  
The girl nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, here you go then." Mimi watched proudly as Matt held out the stuffed animal towards the little girl.  
  
The girl took it. She hugged it before throwing her arms around Matt and kissing his cheek. She quickly ran off.  
  
Matt stood up, blushing, and looked at Mimi. She was having a strange feeling, for she had suddenly grown all warm and happy.  
  
~END OF THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 1~  
~TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 2~  
  
So, what exactly is this feeling? Will Mimi ever get a bunny? What happens? Please read the next part to know.  
  
Send all criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Question of the Story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story) Please send answers to the E-Mail address above.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I really appreciate those of you that sent me reviews!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
-Venus163 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 2~  
  
Hiya, everyone!! How are you doing? Venus163 here, hoping that you like my story and that it deserves some good reviews.  
  
EVERYONE knows that I don't own Digimon, and only the plot, so why do I keep reminding you guys? I have no clue why, so don't even ask.  
  
I also keep reminding you that this is rated PG-13, because it is so depressing. You all know already why, so...  
  
Never mind. Oh well. Please Review!! If I get enough good reviews, I'll start the Takari part of this after Mimi's Story is finished. And if THAT receives good reviews, I'll start the Taiora.  
  
An alternate reality fic: Matt's parents are still together. Mimi and Matt are in high school, and T.K. and Kari are in middle school.  
  
Remember that all reviews should be sent to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Question of the Story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story) Please send answers to above E-Mail address.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 2~  
BY VENUS163  
  
Mimi felt herself smiling cheerfully. She clasped her hands together. "Oh Matt! That was so sweet! You gave the little bunny to that small girl!"  
  
Matt looked relieved and curious at the same time. "Most girls would have been offended."  
  
"They're stupid," she assured him. "I think it was so sweet and splendid of you...oh Matt!"  
  
Matt smiled at her before insisting he win her another rabbit. He turned back to the booth and won a pink one this time.  
  
"Well, it was a good thing anyway," he told her, giving it to her. "I got you a pink one instead."  
  
Mimi grinned. "And I expect you want the same thanks for it you got from her?" Without thinking, or waiting for Matt to answer, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "There."  
  
Matt turned red. He quickly changed the subject. "Um, would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel?"  
  
Mimi felt her ears radiate heat. "As long as it's with you, Matt."  
  
Matt wore a big smile on his face as he lead her to the wheel. Lucky for them, each cart held only two people.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Matt asked as the wheel slowly moved them up.  
  
"Um-hmm," Mimi answered, absorbed in the breathtaking view.  
  
Ignoring a sudden cry from above, she looked down at all the people walking. Her heart melted as she watched all the kindness going on. Parents buying cotton candy for their children, boyfriends winning dolls for girlfriends...  
  
'My mother never brought me to the carnival. My father never won me anything...'  
  
Forcing the negative thoughts out of her head, she turned her gaze upwards, and gazed at the fluffy white clouds in the sky.  
  
Mimi suddenly felt an intense sadness besides her. She looked at Matt, trying hard to keep his tears in check. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she asked, concerned, "Matt, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm...I'm not feeling well," he told her hoarsely.  
  
"If you want to talk about it," Mimi assured him, "I'm here."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
Mimi waited patiently, somehow knowing that he was opening up to her, to HER, when he had never really done so to anybody.  
  
"My parents have never cared for me. They never loved me. I was just a son who was born to carry on the family name and to make more money. My father was always away on business, and my mother went to parties. Both would always yell at me for things I didn't do or some small thing. It was always money and themselves, they cared about, not me or my brother T.K.," Matt said bitterly.  
  
"Of course, T.K. had his share of misery, but he was younger than me, so they didn't put so much pressure on him as they did me. He had this friend of his, named Kari, that would listen to him and comfort him.  
  
"I had no one. My so-called friends only hung around me because I was rich. If I was stripped of my fortune, they'd be gone very quickly.   
  
"Then, my parents started to fight. They always fought, and it was because of me or T.K. I mean, I had no one..." His voice broke.  
  
Mimi said nothing and let him keep talking, privately stunned at the fact that their lives were so similar.  
  
Matt took a deep breath. "And no one's ever cared for me, I mean ME, not the rich kid," he finished. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I shouldn't have bored with you the dreary details of my life. You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Oh, I understand," Mimi murmured darkly, deciding that Matt deserved to know the truth.  
  
He jerked his head up. "You what?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I understand very well. Too well," Mimi said quietly, yet confidingly. "You see, I'm an only child. I come from a rich family too. My parents don't care one whit for me. As long as I stay out of the way and give the world a good impression, they don't care.  
  
"You're lucky, you know that?" Mimi said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "You know just where you stand with your parents, how much they don't like you. Me- They pretend to love me. They treat me nicely, and give me everything I ask for. But I KNOW that they don't love me. And that's what hurts most. And that they could never give me the one thing that I want most- love.  
  
"Like you, I don't have any true friends. My parents bribe kids to be nice to me and hang around with me. And that hurts, knowing that they would rather take money and pretend to be my friend, then actually be one for nothing except my own friendship."  
  
Mimi could feel Matt looking at her. "Mimi...I never knew..." he said gruffly.  
  
"I told you we were alike more than you thought," she whispered, looking up at him. "I knew immediately that you were like me, though I didn't know how."  
  
"Do you have no once to care for you?" Matt asked casually.  
  
Feeling warm inside, looking at him, she said warmly, "I used to...but there IS someone now..."  
  
"I have no one," Matt said sadly besides her. "No one cares for me, no one loves me..."  
  
"Matt..." Mimi said patiently.  
  
"...no one even LIKES me..."  
  
"Matt..." She was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"...no one...what?"  
  
"You're wrong, Matt," Mimi said ardently. "You're not alone, the whole world doesn't hate you..."  
  
"A person would have to be a lunatic to like me," Matt interrupted, still wallowing in self-pity.  
  
'Alright then,' Mimi thought, 'if you want to play that way.' Aloud, she said, "I guess I'm a lunatic, then." She studied her pink-painted fingernails.  
  
Matt's head came right up. "What?"  
  
"Oh Matt," Mimi said affectionately. She linked her arm through his to emphasize her point. "I care for you. And the person who cares for me now...it's you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you care about me, even if you don't." Impulsively, she ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. "I don't know who you really are, but I care about you a lot," she announced. "And no matter who you are, you'll always be my Matt."  
  
A single tear ran down Matt's cheek. "Mimi..."  
  
She tenderly brushed his tears away. Then, noticing that they were close to the ground, murmured. "It's almost our turn to get off, Matt."  
  
Matt got off first and offered her his hand. Mimi smiled and took it. Matt smiled back as he helped her off.   
  
"Do you want to go get some cotton candy?" he asked casually.  
  
"Okay." She put a hand in his and twined her fingers with his.  
  
  
  
Mimi waltzed into the house late in the evening.  
  
"Ms. Mimi!" Kathy said disapprovingly, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out," She answered blissfully. "I've had the best time of my life!!" She looked around. "Where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"At a dinner party." Kathy stared at her.  
  
Mimi felt Kathy scrutinizing her, checking to see if she was high or drunk. Glancing at the mirror, she started, shocked at her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her brown eyes sparkling , and strands of her hair had escaped her ponytail. Not at all the orderly girl she always was.  
  
"Dinner, Ms. Mimi?" Kathy finally asked her.  
  
"Oh no, I ate out today."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Italian Restaurant on Merit Road, you know?"  
  
Mimi could almost see Kathy sigh in relief. The restaurant was a very rich one, one where only people of her class could dine at.  
  
"Were you alone?" Kathy demanded.  
  
"Oh no! I was with a guy, he paid for my meal..."  
  
"Is he rich?"  
  
Mimi stifled her giggles. "Yes, very."  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"Oh yes! He took me to the carnival and won me this pink bunny..." Mimi dug into her purse and took out her stuffed animal. "Cute, huh? And then..."  
  
"What kind of car does he drive?" Kathy asked abruptly. She was the type who judged people by what car they drove.  
  
"Um, a platinum convertible, very comfortable, and new..."  
  
"Very good, Ms. Mimi."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Mimi."  
  
Mimi literally danced up the steps. Matt had just been wonderful to her. Not only did he buy her dinner, he had taken her for a moonlight drive...  
  
Collapsing onto her bed, she stared at the ceiling, pink bunny clutched in her hands. She had never been so happy in her life...was she happy? Genuinely happy, when a week ago she would have honestly said that she had never felt that way?  
  
Turning her head, she buried her face in the rabbit. Remembering their heart-to-heart talk on the Ferris Wheel, finding someone who actually understood HER...she smiled into the rabbit blissfully.  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone broke her reverie. Relunctantly, she forced herself up and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, I'm T.K., Matt's brother," came a young, nervous voice. "Uh...are you a friend of Matt's?"  
  
"Matt? Why yes, I am. Is something wrong?" Mimi asked, frowning.  
  
"Matt...he...he..."  
  
"What, T.K.? What happened?" Mimi suddenly felt sick. "Oh no, oh no, please tell me he didn't..."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"...PLEASE tell me he didn't..."  
  
"Matt tried to commite suicide," T.K. choked out on the other end of the phone. "I'm at Odaiba Hospital. They took him in ten minutes ago. I don't know if he's alright or not..."  
  
"Wait there, T.K., I'll be there in like, five minutes, all right?" Mimi said hurriedly. "I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you. He's in Room 413."  
  
Mimi hung up quickly. Throwing on her favorite pink blazer, she threw open the door and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Ms. Mimi," Kathy said, coming out of the kitchen. "Where are you..."  
  
"I need to go," Mimi said quickly. "He...Matt...suicide..."  
  
Kathy immediately understood. "Did he...?"  
  
"Please Kathy! I need to go! I need to be there for him!" Mimi begged.  
  
"Alright, Ms. Mimi."  
  
"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise," Mimi said quickly. Picking up her car keys, she flew out the door and went to the garage.  
  
Five minutes later, she was nearing Odaiba Hospital. Silently, she prayed. 'Please, PLEASE let Matt be alright. I need him, I really do. He's my only friend. I know he needs me too, though he may not know it...'  
  
After parking in the nearest space, she flew in and hurried to room 413. She glanced in and saw in relief that Matt was pale, but sitting up in bed, a good sign. A young boy, in middle school, was sitting next to Matt. Mimi assumed that it was T.K.  
  
T.K. looked at her and smiled. He got up and excused himself from Matt. He walked towards her.  
  
"He's fine, now," he assured her. "He'll be released tomorrow."  
  
A rush of gratefulness surged through her. "Thank you..." she choked.  
  
"No, I thank YOU. I didn't know who else to call, and I guess you really care about him to come so quickly." T.K. pushed her inside.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt gasped as soon as he saw her.  
  
Mimi felt the blood drain out of her face as she remembered his close call. She managed to collapse into the chair that T.K. had been sitting in. Reaching out, she grasped his hand in her own. "So, you did it. I was wondering when you try it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She gazed into his eyes understandingly. "I understand completely."  
  
"You wouldn't," Matt told her, unconsciously squeezing her hand. "You've never been driven to this before."  
  
"Oh, haven't I?" Mimi asked indignantly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Making up her mind, she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. Glancing at the long, vertical scar on her arm, she thrust it towards him. "I've tried it, too," she said, trying not to look at the bandage on Matt's arm.  
  
"You-you tried to kill yourself too?" Matt asked her hoarsely.  
  
She felt herself nodding. "A couple years ago. I would have succeeded too, except one of the maids found me before I left. Of course, she was sworn to secrecy, and nobody except me, that maid, and a handful of doctors and nurses know about my attempt to take my life."  
  
Suddenly, the tears she had been forcing back started to overflow. "Oh Matt!" she cried, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks, "I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
A soft hand brushed away her tears. "Mimi, I can never go, not now," Matt said warmly, looking at her. "You're way too important to me. If I left, you'd be all alone, and then what would happen?"  
  
She instinctively leaned closer to him. "Am I really that important to you?"  
  
Nodding, Matt caressed her cheek tenderly. "Of course, Mimi."  
  
Mimi smiled, her heart swelling. "Of course."  
  
  
  
"Do I have to go?" Mimi asked sullenly. "I've been to enough parties to last me over a lifetime!"  
  
"Yes, Mimi dear. The Ishidas are going to be there. You'll be introduced to their son Yamato, such a perfect gentleman..." Mrs. Tachikawa said, applying makeup.  
  
"Yeah, perfect..." Mimi muttered. She would have ten times more preferred to be in Matt's company instead.  
  
"He's about your age, Mimi. I'm sure you two can get along," Mr. Tachikawa said absently, straightening his tie.  
  
Mimi sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Alright." Trying to keep her smarting pride intact, she examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfect, and her pink dress only needed to be smoothed over here and there.  
  
"My, it's time to go," Mr. Tachikawa announced, sounding genuinely surprised.  
  
Mimi sat alone in the back of the car, staring out the window. If only she wasn't rich...then she wouldn't have to be at so many parties, to meet so many people, to...  
  
She was disappointed to see the Kitamatsumori home up ahead. She had hoped the drive was to be a little longer, so she could daydream about Matt.  
  
Ignoring the butler's announcement of, "The Tachikawas," she sidled over to the punch bowl, looking at all the people around her. Nearly all of them were as fake as can be. It was so hard to find sincere people, nowadays.  
  
"Mimi, come!" Her mother was at her elbow, tugging on her wrist.  
  
Mimi, giving a sigh of pure frustration, followed her mother.  
  
~END OF THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 2~  
~TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 3~  
  
Since you all read Matt's Story, I'm sure you know what's going to happen. But still...where does Kari fit in all of this? Read Part 3 of Mimi's Story to find out!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Send all criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Question of the Story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story) Please send answers to E-Mail address above.  
  
Thankx!!  
  
-Venus163 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 3~  
  
Hello, everyone! Venus163 here...again...  
  
This section is slightly longer than the others. I thought T.K. needed a little more explanation...so here it is!  
  
Alternate reality fic: Matt's parents are still together, and everyone except T.K. and Kari is in high school, the two younger kids are in middle school.  
  
I do not own Digimon, the plot is mine, it's rated PG-13 because it's depressing, and send criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
(Geez, I'm getting lazy!!)  
  
Send reviews and criticism to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Question of the Story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story) Send answers to above E-Mail address.  
  
~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 3~  
BY VENUS163  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa led her to a very fake couple talking with her father.  
  
"This is my wife, Linda. Linda, this is Jonathon Tachikawa," a man was saying.  
  
"And this is my wife, Marian," Mr. Tachikawa intoduced in a friendly but empty voice. "Marian, this is Nathaniel Ishida."  
  
So this was the famous Mr. Ishida. Mimi watched observingly as her mother and Mrs. Ishida shook hands. They were very much like her parents, yet they were colder and emptier than they, if possible.  
  
Mrs. Ishida was pushing someone in front of her, but Mimi couldn't see who. "This is our eldest son, Yamato," she said, almost apologetically. "Our younger son, Takeru, is standing with Hikari Kamiya." She pointed towards the door.  
  
Mimi felt herself being pushed forward roughly. "And this is our daughter, Mimi."  
  
Mimi forced herself to look up. What she saw left her speechless.  
  
"Mimi?" Matt gasped, staring at her.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi managed to squeak out.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Mr. Ishida said in what was meant to be a joking tone but failed miserably.  
  
Mimi couldn't think of what to say, but thankfully Matt knew. He turned to the adults and said, "Um, Ms. Tachikawa and I have met before."  
  
She curtsied as gracefully as she could. "Indeed we have."  
  
"Delightful!" her mother announced stiffly.  
  
Mimi was at a loss at what to do or say, but Matt said smoothly, "Would you care to take a walk?" He held out his arm.  
  
Relieved, she answered, "I'd be delighted." They walked onto the balcony after excusing themselves from their parents.  
  
Matt immediately grinned. "You're Mimi Tachikawa?"  
  
Mimi couldn't help smiling. "And you're Yamato Ishida?" A giggle escaped her lips. "Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is." Pulling out a nearby chair, Matt sat her down in it. "So, our parents are very alike, aren't they?" he asked her.  
  
"You're telling me!" After a brief pause, she glanced at him, and impulsively took his hand. "You know, Yamato..."  
  
"Please keep calling me Matt," he said, lips curled in a cute pout. "I don't know who you're talking to when you say Yamato."  
  
Mimi couldn't help smiling. Then again, she couldn't help herself much whenever she was with Matt. "Matt, I'm so glad it's you. My parents always talk about you, and I start to wonder who is so perfect. I didn't want to come today, but now..."  
  
"I know how you feel," he told her frankly, his smile melting her heart. "My parents are always going on about how the Tachikawas' daughter is a perfect angel, and that I should learn from her. They were right. I SHOULD learn from her."  
  
She giggled. "Perhaps." Her thoughts strayed to her parents, and she immediately grew serious. "If I know my parents, they're going to start yelling at me about not telling them that I knew Yamato Ishida."  
  
To her relief, Matt nodded. "And mine about how I knew Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Mimi smiled weakly. "We need a good story that will please both pairs of parents."  
  
"You're right. Um..." Matt's brow furrowed in deep thought. Mimi thought that Matt was VERY cute when he did that.  
  
Smooshing the thought quickly, her eyes fell on T.K. "I've got it!" she said quickly. Hurriedly, she whispered into Matt's ear.  
  
He grinned at her, unconsciously doing wicked things to her insides. "That's brilliant!"  
  
Licking her dry lips, she asked, "Do you think your brother would be willing to help?"   
  
"T.K.? 'Course he would," Matt said haughtily. He waved his brother over, who came over immediately.  
  
"What is it, Matt?" T.K. asked. He glanced at Mimi and jumped. "Whoa, is this the famous Mimi Tachikawa? That was you?"  
  
Mimi smiled warmly. "Would you do a favor for us, T.K.? It's really simple..."  
  
He grinned goofily. "Sure. Anything."  
  
Mimi quickly explained to him. "Could you do that?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Tachi-"  
  
Mimi's temper flared. "Call me Mimi, or else," she said threateningly.  
  
Matt snickered. "You better, T.K."  
  
"Alright, Mimi. I'll do it."  
  
"Oh, thank you, T.K.!" Mimi cried, immediately sorry for her temper. She kissed his cheek apologetically. "It's really nice of you..."  
  
Her eye fell on Matt, who looked left out. She casually linked her arms through both his and T.K.'s. "Well, let's get going!"  
  
Strategically, they stood at the punch bowl, only a couple feet from where their parents stood, talking.  
  
"So, how'd you meet?" T.K. asked loudly.  
  
"Well, we bumped into each other in the park," Matt began. "Of course, I didn't know who she was, and she didn't know who I was..."  
  
Mimi decided that Matt needed some relief. "The only thing we knew about each other was that we each came from rich families. I told him to call me Mimi, and he told me to call him Matt, so we met several times, not knowing who the other really was...until tonight."  
  
T.K. laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously." Matt took over again. "I had the shock of my life when I got introduced to her and found out she was really Mimi Tachikawa!"  
  
"And I when I found out he was Yamato Ishida!" Mimi added.  
  
"Interesting. Mimi, have you met Hikari Kamiya?" T.K. asked.  
  
Mimi caught a glimpse of something deep and passionate in his eyes, so she answered, "No, but would you introduce me to her? She sounds just lovely."  
  
T.K. led her to a petite, brown haired-girl with a kind face. "Hey, Kari! Kari, this is Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi, this is Hikari Kamiya, or Kari."  
  
Mimi shook hands with the girl, warming to her immediately. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," Kari said rather sternly for a girl her age.  
  
T.K. began to talk animatedly to her. Mimi looked at him. His eyes sparkled, and he seemed very happy: all symptoms of...  
  
"Let's go," Matt whispered in her ear. "T.K.'s gonna talk for hours."  
  
During the course of the party, T.K. slipped a note to her, that read: 'Dear Mimi: Could you please meet me in the park tomorrow, next to the big cherry tree at noon? I need to talk to you. T.K.'  
  
She looked at him and nodded, and T.K. smiled at her before turning back to Kari.  
  
Soon, the party's end arrived, near midnight. Matt took her hand. "Would you let me walk you to school Monday?"  
  
"Of course, Matt. Isn't it amazing school starts again in two days?"  
  
"I know. Time just flies by," he said, kissing her hand. "Good-bye, Mimi."  
  
Mimi felt herself flush. "Good-bye, Matt."  
  
Her parents began to gush about how wonderful it was that she had met Yamato Ishida in the car, but Mimi ignored them. Her thoughts drifted to T.K. and a stern young girl with brown hair.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Mimi made her way to the cherry tree. Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she waited patiently.  
  
Soon, T.K. arrived, huffing, carrying a large box. "Hey, Mimi!"  
  
"Hey, T.K.!" Mimi said cheerfully. "Where are you moving to?"  
  
T.K. put down the box and looked straight at her. "You know I love Kari, right?" he said forwardly.  
  
Mimi was slightly taken back by his frank accusation, but said lightly, "Yes, I do."  
  
"I knew you'd understand," T.K. said warmly. "I knew that you knew the moment I mentioned her. It was in your eyes."  
  
He knelt and opened the box. "This is my personal shrine to Kari. I keep it in my closet, and now only you and I know about it."  
  
"Why are you showing me?" she asked, kneeling besides him.  
  
"Because I feel that you can understand," T.K. said, looking into her eyes. "I know you won't laugh at me or tease me, but help me."  
  
Mimi nodded, growing serious. "Alright. So, what do you want me to see?"  
  
T.K. took out some pictures. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said lightly. "The winter wind flushing her cheeks, playing with her hair, snow on her eyelashes..."  
  
Mimi glanced at the picture. Indeed, Kari was beautiful. "She is very beautiful," she said honestly. "A perfect angel."  
  
T.K. looked at her, and seemed to decide that she was being sincere. Giving her the pictures, he took out a charm bracelet. "This charm, it used to be hers. She gave it to me when we were children. And this book..." he pulled out a worn copy of "Pride and Prejudice". "This book was her favorite. I've read it many times, just because she liked it."  
  
Mimi carefully looked at the book. "She has good taste."  
  
T.K. then took out a smaller box. He opened it, revealing papers. "I write letters to her, pretending that she really does care, even though I know she doesn't. Here, read some!"  
  
Mimi handled a paper like it was sacred, for to T.K., it was. " 'Dear Kari, have you heard the saying, 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet'? If you had been named anything else, you would still be as kind and caring as ever...' " Her voice trailed off as she read several more lines.  
  
Suddenly, she felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, T.K..."  
  
"I need your advice," he said honestly. "I don't know what to do. See, I love her, I really do. I fell in love with her ten years ago. But if I tell her, I think I'll scare her away. But I keep hoping that she DOES care, and then..."  
  
"T.K..." Mimi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It seems like you're not ready to tell her. Then, wait until you're ready, and SHE'S ready. If you really care for her, you'll be willing to wait for her..."  
  
"I'd wait for as long as it takes," T.K. burst out.  
  
Mimi glanced at him and decided that he would. She smiled. "I can see that. And if she feels the same way...I'm sure she'll wait for you, too."  
  
T.K. smiled adoringly at her. "Thanks, Mimi..."  
  
Mimi blushed. "Come on, let's put your things back. I promise, not one word of what you've told me will reach Kari's ears."  
  
T.K. smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Monday, Matt came and picked her up. He carried her bookbag, and Mimi began to talk of something that had happened the day before. "...and so, that's how it happened. "Wicked cool, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Matt answered, staring at her.  
  
Mimi felt her face grow hot. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Matt said rather quickly, shaking his head. Then, he straightened. "Do you want to sit together at lunch?"  
  
Mimi felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. "I'm so glad you asked. My friends have been avoiding me, like I'm getting weird or soething, so I would have had to sit alone if you hadn't asked."  
  
Matt nodded. "So have mine. I'm just glad I have someone who understands me, and is my true friend," he said, staring at her again.  
  
Mimi couldn't help smiling.  
  
She made her way to her locker, Matt still following her. Her heart beating quickly, she began to talk quickly as she twirled her combination. "I had a lot of fun last Saturday at the party, you know. I've never had so much fun before. Everyone was so boring...Uh!" Her fingers clutched the lock. "Oh great! It's stuck!"  
  
Matt put her bookbag on the floor. "Let me try," he said suavely.  
  
Mimi stepped back, and Matt took a hold of her lock. With one strong pull, the lock unstuck, and her locker swung open.  
  
Mimi smiled gratefully, trying to keep the adoration out of it. "Thanks, Matt."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well," Mimi said nervously, "you better get to your locker, too, or else you'll be late to class. I'll see you in Music, alright?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah." He walked away.  
  
Mimi felt her ears burning as she slammed the locker shut. Leaning against it, she sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Sora Takenouchi, a girl in most of her classes. "No..."  
  
"You like him, huh?"  
  
Mimi turned redder. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I can sense love."  
  
"LOVE??"  
  
"Never mind. You're Mimi Tachikawa, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi. And Mimi, if you can get Yamato Ishida to be your friend, you can get him to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Um, I..."  
  
"Okay, I can tell when something makes you nervous."  
  
Mimi smiled at Sora, and they began to walk to class.  
  
  
  
"...he is such a gentleman, I swear," Mimi murmured to Sora.  
  
"Yamato Ishida? I'll believe it when I see it," Sora scoffed.  
  
"Well, there he is, with a few friends..."  
  
"Oh no, it's Taichi Kamiya."  
  
"Kari Kamiya's brother?"  
  
"Yeah. He has this crush on me. He thinks I don't know, but I do...very well."  
  
Mimi stifled giggles. "Well, I'm sitting by Matt no matter who he's with. Matt!" she called loudly.  
  
All four boys's heads popped up, looking guilty. Sora and Mimi both giggled before walking towards them.  
  
Matt nearly fell out of his seat in his haste. He pulled out a chair and said suavely, "Have a seat, Ms. Tachikawa."  
  
Mimi shot an 'I-Told-You-So' look towards Sora before saying, "Thank you, Mr. Ishida."  
  
Sora laughed helplessly. "You're right, Mimi, he is a perfect gentleman."  
  
Matt snickered besides her as Taichi got up and also pulled out a seat. "Please sit down, Ms. Takenouchi."  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Kamiya."  
  
Mimi watched Taichi turn red before saying, "Hey Matt, this is my new friend Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Hello Sora," Matt said warmly. "And Mimi, these are my new friends, Taichi Kamiya (Tai), Koushiro Izumi (Izzy), and Jyou Kido (Joe)."  
  
"Hello," Mimi greeted.  
  
"Tai," Matt asked suddenly, "are you protective of your little sister?"  
  
"Yes...why?"  
  
"Um...my little brother kinda sorta has a thing for her..."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tai," Mimi said, casually eating some salad. "Takeru Ishida is a perfect angel. Sure, he has a crush on Hikari, but he's had it for ten years, and they're still friends..."  
  
"Where'd you find that out?" Matt asked.  
  
'Oops...Oh well, I might as well tell the truth,' Mimi thought. "Oh, Takeru confided in me about his girl troubles," she said aloud airily. "See, he really likes Hikari, but he's scared that if he makes a move, he'll scare her away, so he's kind of at a standstill."  
  
"And what'd you tell him?" Tai asked in a strained voice.  
  
"Oh, not to do anything yet. When both are ready. I think Takeru liked that idea, so as far as I know, they're still friends."  
  
"Good advice, Mimi," Sora complimented. "I'd have said the same."  
  
"You should see T.K. at home," Matt laughed. "There's a Hikari Kamiya shrine in his closet. He thinks that I don't know about it, but I found it a year ago..."  
  
'So much for T.K. and me only knowing...' Mimi thought.  
  
"A SHRINE??" Tai spat out his soda. "TO MY SISTER??"  
  
"Oh, I've seen it," Mimi assured Tai, secretly laughing, "and it's nothing obsessive. All the pictures of her he could get his hands on placed in a box, anything and everything that reminds him of her, even in the slightest way...oh yeah, I forgot the letters."  
  
"LETTERS? AS IN LOVE LETTERS??"  
  
"Love letters? When'd he start writing those?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"He says he started a couple months ago," Mimi answered frankly, "but I think some date back to the third grade. But they're all so sweet! He told me to pick some and read them..."  
  
"What'd he write?" Tai asked, in a VERY strained voice.  
  
"Um, he kept writing about how beautiful she was, and how kind and lo..." Mimi was about to say 'loving', but seeing Tai's face, reconsidered and said instead, "...caring. A little poetry, good for a first try, and some quotes..."  
  
"AND THAT'S NOT OBSESSIVE??" Tai roared.  
  
"How did you get T.K. to show you all that stuff?" Matt asked.  
  
"He wanted to prove how much he really cared about her," Mimi answered, teetering between a truth and a lie. She clasped her hands together. "It was so sweet, and I knew that he would NEVER hurt her, not for anything. And you should have seen the way he'd look at her picture..."  
  
At that moment, the teachers on lunch duty made it clear that lunch was over.   
  
Mimi smiled in relief. "Oh, I had a great time. See you guys later!" Sora got up with her.  
  
"Oh man..." she muttered.  
  
"Shh, listen!" Sora insisted.  
  
Tai was grumbling, "Someone's obsessed with my innocent little sister..."  
  
Mimi and Sora laughed.  
  
~END OF THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 3~  
~TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 4~  
  
So, did you like? The next part contains the romance and Kari's side of the story.  
  
Thank you everyone who sent me reviews!! Send them to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
Question of the Story: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? (T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora- for those who have read Matt's Story) Send answers to above E-Mail address.  
  
-Venus163 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 4~  
  
Finally! It's the last part of Mimi's story!  
  
'Kay, let me ask you something: What song do you think describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story the best? T.K. and Kari? Tai and Sora? Send your answers to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
I'll include the results in "The Good Life: T.K.'s Story"...that is, if I get enough good reviews and requests...  
  
Alternate reality fic: Matt's parents are together, T.K. and Kari are in middle school. All the others are in high school.  
  
I don't own Digimon, only the plot, blah blah blah. I'm sure you get the point.  
  
Well, let's get on to the last part of Mimi's story!  
  
~THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 4~  
BY VENUS163  
  
Mimi walked home slowly, her thoughts on Matt. Lately, she had been thinking more and more about him.  
  
Suddenly, T.K. barreled into her. "Mimi, we need to talk..."  
  
"Why, T.K.! What's the matter?" Mimi asked worridly.  
  
"It's about Kari."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
T.K. had tears in his eyes. "She-she..."  
  
"Come on, T.K. Let's talk at my house." Mimi soothingly told him. She took his arm and dragged him to her home.  
  
Kathy stepped into the hall as soon as she heard the door open. "Ms. Mimi...and this is?" she asked stiffly.  
  
"Oh Kathy, this is Takeru Ishida. He came to me for some advice." Mimi quickly pushed him towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Takeru Ishida...well, I'll tell the maids to stay away..." Kathy said, flustered. "And your father on business and your mother at tea..."  
  
Mimi hurriedly led him up to her room. Closing the door, she locked it and closed her windows. "There, I don't think anyone could eavesdrop in here...wait..." She ducked underneath her desk and thoroughly plugged up the small holes the servants had made underneath it with bits of paper. "Okay. What is it?"  
  
T.K. was near tears. "Kari...she said-she said she never wanted to see me again!"  
  
"What happened?" Mimi asked, immediately sitting him in a chair and seating herself across from him.  
  
"Well, she was seeing this other guy...and well, I got jealous..."  
  
"Oh, T.K...When? What did you do?" Mimi said, frowning.  
  
"Yesterday! And I kinda sorta punched him..."  
  
"Oh my..." Mimi knew that T.K. wasn't telling her everything, but decided not to push him. Taking his hand, she asked, "Tell me, T.K., what kind of guy was he?"  
  
"That's the problem!" he burst out unhappily. "If he was a decent fellow, I wouldn't have minded at all...well, not much, but I knew that he'd only hurt her..."  
  
"Then, you did the right thing."  
  
"What?" T.K. gasped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"If you honestly, truly believe that he wasn't good for her, that he'd hurt her...then yes, you did the right thing."  
  
"But-but Kari..."  
  
"Kari's sensible. But she acted on a quick temper. It may take some time, but she'll come to see that you cared about her, and did it to protect you." Mimi ruffled his hair affectionately. "She'll forgive you."  
  
"You really think so?" He asked her hopefully, looking more like a little lost boy than a lovelorn young man.  
  
"I do."  
  
T.K. gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mimi. You understand..." He glanced at his watch and jumped. "Oh great, I need to be home!"  
  
Mimi got up too. "I'll drive you home."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I insist."   
  
Five minutes later, both were in Mimi's car.  
  
"T.K.," Mimi said suddenly, "would you tell Matt that I need to talk to him sometime soon?"  
  
"Sure." T.K. gestured for her to stop. "Here. If you come any farther, my mother will insist you stay."  
  
"Okay. Well, don't lose hope." After making sure that T.K. made it inside, she backed out of the driveway and drove back home.  
  
"Ms. Mimi!" Kathy cried, as soon as she came in.  
  
"What is it, Kathy?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Ms. Kamiya is here, insisting on seeing you..."  
  
"Kari?" Mimi hurriedly walked into the sitting room. "Kari, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you..."  
  
"Alright. Come with me." For the second time that day, Mimi lead someone to her room and locked the door.  
  
"Oh Mimi!" burst out Kari, "Has T.K. been here?"  
  
"Um..." Mimi was torn between honesty and T.K.'s secret.  
  
"He was, wasn't he?" Kari said, looking very relieved. "I'm glad. He let it slip that you were his confidant, and after what happened yesterday, I was sure that he'd come to you..."  
  
She stopped and looked straight at her. "He told you everything?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No..."  
  
"It's just that, I think I've found the one," Kari said happily. "Jare is just everything I ever wanted, and I think it was very rude of T.K. to punch him..."  
  
"He just cares about you, Kari," Mimi said softly.  
  
"I know he does, and he does WAY more than just a friend should do..."  
  
"A friend?" Mimi asked gently.  
  
"Friend? Of course. T.K. IS one of my best friends..."  
  
Mimi, remembering the love in T.K.'s eyes as he talked about Kari, winced.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kari asked worridly.  
  
"I'm fine," Mimi said, trying to perk up. "So, what's this Jare like?"  
  
"Oh, Jare?" Kari said, eyes lighting up. "Well, he..."  
  
As Kari talked, Mimi found with a slight pang of guilt that she wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, her thoughts centered on a blonde boy in a platinum car, one that had won her a pink bunny...  
  
"...and if I didn't know better, I would have thought that T.K. was jealous," Kari finished.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked guiltily.  
  
Kari repeated what she had said.  
  
"Maybe he was jealous," Mimi hinted subtly.  
  
"T.K.? Jealous? Well, maybe, 'cause he was the only boy I hung around with. But probably not. Whatever possessed him to punch Jare?"  
  
T.K.'s letter came up in Mimi's mind. 'Dear Kari, have you heard the saying, 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet'? If you had been named anything else, you would still be as kind and caring as ever...'   
  
Glancing at Kari, and even though she knew better, it was getting difficult to believe that this heartless girl was a kind, caring angel.  
  
T.K.'s voice popped up. "I need your advice. I don't know what to do. See, I love her, I really do. I fell in love with her ten years ago. But if I tell her, I think I'll scare her away. But I keep hoping that she DOES care, and then...I'd wait for as long as it takes..."  
  
Mimi remembered her own answer. "...It seems like you're not ready to tell her. Then, wait until you're ready, and SHE'S ready...And if she feels the same way...I'm sure she'll wait for you, too..."  
  
She closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry, T.K.,' she thought sadly, 'for giving you false hope.'  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Kari, who was staring at her quizzically. "Yes Kari?"  
  
"T.K. told you that I said that I never wanted to see him again, right?"  
  
"Yes, Kari."  
  
"Please tell me...did he take it to heart?"  
  
Mimi's heart cracked as she remembered his heartbroken form. "Yes, Kari...he took it deeply to heart."  
  
"Oh." Kari looked uncomfortable. "Um, I'll go now."  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"No. Tai promised to pick me up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mimi watched Kari leave out of her window. Feeling that this was too much to bear, she took the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"This is Sora," came the cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh Sora, why, why did I ever give T.K. advice?" Mimi groaned.  
  
"Why Mimi! What's the matter?" Sora asked worridly.  
  
"I got mixed up in his love life..." With that and a cry of frustration, she began telling Sora of all her problems. "...and she doesn't seem to care for him at all!" she finished. "I gave him bad advice!"  
  
"Calm down, Mimi. I think it was good advice, and maybe she DOES care, deep down inside. Maybe she just doesn't know..." Abruptly, she asked, "What's today's date?"  
  
"Um, April 25."  
  
"Well, give her a month or so, and see if something changes. And if not...Sorry Mimi, gotta go. My mother's calling."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Sora hung up.  
  
Mimi miserably stared at the ceiling. "What have I done?"  
  
  
  
"Mimi dear," came Mrs. Tachikawa's voice, "we need to talk to you."  
  
Curious, Mimi walked into the kitchen, dropping her pink bookbag in a nearby chair. "What's up, Mom?" Seeing her father, she added, "Dad?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa grinned at each other like Cheshire cats.  
  
Mimi began to get very scared. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Mimi," Mr. Tachikawa finally said, "have you heard of Mr. Jared Sugamora?"  
  
"Sugamora...nope," Mimi said, opening the refrigerator and taking out a carton of orange juice.  
  
"Well, you're going to meet him, today," Mrs. Tachikawa said proudly.  
  
Mimi grunted, reaching for a glass in the cupboard.  
  
"Mimi dear, why don't you ask Kathy to do that for you?"  
  
"Oh, I can get it," Mimi said cheerfully. Finally getting the elusive glass, she poured orange juice into it. "Oh, Mom, Dad...did you say that I was going to meet Mr. Sugamora today?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"How come?" Mimi asked, putting the glass away. "I mean, is it business, or a party..." She leaned against the counter, holding her glass up.  
  
"He's your fiance, Mimi."  
  
At those words, Mimi dropped the cup. The glass shattered into many pieces on the hard floor, and spilt orange juice. "What?" she asked slowly.  
  
"He's your fiance!" Her father announced. "You are now engaged to him!"  
  
"Engaged!" Mimi sputtered. "But...I don't even know him!"  
  
"You'll meet him soon enough," Mrs. Tachikawa said smilingly.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Oh, you'll just LOVE him, I'm sure!"  
  
Suddenly, the haze around her feelings for Matt disappeared, and she read them clearly. She loved Matt, had always loved him. And now...it was too late. For her folly, she would pay by marrying another man, one she had never even met.  
  
"Of course the wedding will be put off until you finish college," Mr. Tachikawa was saying. "But as soon as you graduate..."  
  
"I-I can't marry him..." Mimi said hoarsely.  
  
"You will," he said, turning cold.   
  
Suddenly, the tears came, and Mimi burst out the door. The scenery blurred by, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was doomed to a life with a Jared Sugamora, whoever he was.   
  
Collapsing onto a bench, she started to cry, sobs racking her body. How she wished that Matt knew how she felt...that he felt the same way. She knew very well that it was impossible, but yet...  
  
She understood now how T.K. felt. Kari was beyond his reach, just as Matt was to her. And for her hesitation...  
  
She was a fool, a huge one. A desperate thought caused her to hold out her arm and look at her scar. Maybe, just maybe, it would work this time...  
  
"Are you alright, Mimi?"  
  
She looked up into the face of the one person that half of her wanted to see, the other half dreading to look at him. She meant to tell Matt to go away, but only the word "No," escaped her lips as she began to cry again.  
  
Matt didn't get her point. Instead, he sat next to her and took her face into his hands. Gently, he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Please, Mimi, don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry!"  
  
A surge of hope ran through her, but she knew that Matt didn't care for her in that way. She tried to smile, for him, but the tears came again. "Matt..."  
  
Matt put his arms around her. His cologne overwhelmed her, something in her snapped, so she found herself clutching his shirt and sobbing.  
  
Soon, her sobs quieted. She realized very consciously where she was...in Matt's arms...  
  
He was stroking her hair, it was very comforting. And it felt so nice, so safe...so loved...  
  
She looked up at him. Seeing him gazing at her, she couldn't help giving him a smile.  
  
Matt pulled her closer. For one, wild moment, Mimi allowed herself to believe that Matt cared, really cared, truly loved her. But as sudden as the moment had come, it disappeared, and Mimi knew that it wasn't fair to him. "Matt?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He was breathing quickly.  
  
Mr. Sugamora came back to her mind and she said in despair, "Oh Matt, what am I going to do?"  
  
Matt pulled away and looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
Trying to stop the tears, she choked, "It's my parents, Matt. They've gone and gotten me engaged."  
  
"ENGAGED??" Matt asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Yes, Matt," she whispered. "An arranged marriage. It's some rich guy in Tokyo that I don't even know. I want to marry for love, though, not for money, my parents, or duty..."  
  
"Then don't marry him," Matt said simply.  
  
"How?" Mimi asked despairingly. "There's no way out of it."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?" Mimi gasped, shocked at the sudden question.  
  
"Do you love him?" Matt asked, more insistently.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Are you in love, though?"  
  
Mimi felt her heart beat faster. "In love? Yes..."  
  
"Then marry the guy you're in love with."  
  
Mimi bit back the urge to laugh cynically. "But...but I don't think he knows how I feel."  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
'That you do,' she thought unhappily. Aloud, she said, "Yes."  
  
"Tell me who he is," Matt demanded. "I'll go and hammer some sense into his head. He'd be crazy not to be in love with you. I'll..."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"...you're so beautiful and perfect, who would not love you..."  
  
Mimi struggled for control. If Matt kept talking to her like this...she shuddered to think what might slip out. "Matt..." she pleaded, on the verge of losing control.  
  
"...I know guys who would kill just to get you to smile at them..."  
  
"Matt, it's you!!" Mimi burst out.   
  
Matt froze. "What?"  
  
Mimi knew that he'd hate her now. "Matt, I love you!" she said one last time before burying her face in her hands and crying in shame.  
  
After a few moments, two strong hands gripped her arms. "Mimi, do you really mean it?" came Matt's eager voice. "Are you in earnest, or are you torturing me?"  
  
"I mean it, Matt," Mimi sobbed, "I love you!"  
  
The tears wouldn't stop. She tried and tried...and then, a finger was pushing her chin up. Two warm hands cupped her chin and started to kiss her tears away...kiss?  
  
Slowly, not daring to breathe...or to hope, Mimi slowly opened her eyes. "Matt..."  
  
Matt caressed her cheek. "Oh Mimi, you don't know how much what you've said means to me! I thought that you could never love me, you were too good for me, and now that I know that you do, I'm just so happy...Mimi, I love you."  
  
Mimi was confused. Did Matt really love her? Or was he trying to make her feel better? She gazed into his eyes, trying to see the truth.  
  
Suddenly Matt leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Only one wild, blissful thought was in her mind: Matt loved her. He truly loved her. Abandoning all caution, she started to kiss back. Putting her arms around his neck, she let her fingers drown in his hair. She felt Matt's arms circle her waist and his hands stroke her back.  
  
Out of air, they pulled away. Wheezing, they stared at each other.  
  
Mimi sat silently, letting the enormity of what had just happened sink in. She saw the loving and hopeful, yet frightened look in Matt's eyes. And with that, she smiled brightly. "Oh Matt, you really do care! I thought you didn't..."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. "I love you, Mimi," he assured her adoringly. "I'd...'rather die having loved you than live a thousand years without having met you.' "  
  
"Oh, how sweet! Did you make it up?"  
  
"No, it's from T.K."  
  
"I didn't know he was so eloquent."  
  
"Neither did I," he said, shrugging. They looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
Then Matt did something totally unexpected: sliding off the bench, he knelt in front of her and grasped her hand. "Mimi Tachikawa, I'll have to ask you to wait a couple years, but...will you marry me?"  
  
The tears of happiness stung her eyes and laughter bubbled out of her, but she answered, "Yes, Matt! Oh yes!"  
  
Matt's face lit up with happiness as he stood up and pulled her up with him. Bringing her into his arms, he kissed her.  
  
They stood that way, arms around each other, for a long time.  
  
Mimi could have stayed there for the rest of her life, but she remembered her parents. Relunctantly, she pulled away and said, "We better get home, you know."  
  
Matt looked very disappointed, but said, "I know. I'll walk you home." Sweetly, he took out his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Protectively, he put an arm around her.  
  
He suddenly stiffened. "What about your parents?"  
  
"I don't know," she said honestly, snuggling closer to him. "I'll just have to tell them about you and hope that they like it."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
Mimi smiled at his worry. "Too bad."  
  
Matt smiled back, but still looked unconvinced.  
  
When they arrived at her house, there was a strange car parked outside.  
  
"I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing here," Matt said.  
  
"Probably on business. Come on in," Mimi said playfully, dragging him inside.  
  
The butler showed both of them into the living room.  
  
Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Tachikawa both got up. "Yamato! Mimi!"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa stormed towards Mimi. "Mimi! Do you have any idea of what you've done? Mr. Sugamora was here, and he left quite vexed. What do I tell him, huh? His fiance isn't there to meet him. I'll be quite lucky if he wants to keep the engagement..."  
  
"Dad," Mimi said defiantly but softly, "I'm not marrying Mr. Sugamora."  
  
In satisfaction she watched him freeze. "What?"  
  
"I'm breaking our engagement," she said loudly.  
  
"What?" Her mother demanded, looking aghast. "Why?"  
  
Mimi hid smile. She said strongly, "Because I don't love him."  
  
"What does love have to do with this?" her mother shrieked, near hysterics.  
  
"Mom, I'm not marrying Mr. Sugamora because I'm in love with Yamato." Mimi, suddenly feeling her strength leave her, put an arm around Matt's waist. Matt smiled at her supportively. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.  
  
Mimi, strength renewed, smiled at her parents. "We're engaged."  
  
It was Matt's parents that broke the silence.  
  
"Yamato, is this true? You proposed to Mimi and she accepted?" Mr. Ishida asked. Mrs. Ishida nodded furiously besides him.  
  
"Yes, Dad," Matt answered calmly. "I love her." He gazed down at her and smiled. Mimi felt herself smiling back.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Tachikawa rushed towards them. "This is great! Just marvelous! That Mr. Sugamora wouldn't have done at all," she said, shaking Matt's hand and kissing her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Just imagine," her father said so proudly, Mimi was embarrassed, "the Ishidas and the Tachikawas uniting! Perfect! I'm all for it!"  
  
Mrs. Ishida kissed Matt on the cheek. "Yamato, I'm very proud of you."  
  
Mr. Ishida said nothing but looked very pleased.  
  
Mimi hid a smile as her father rubbed his hands together. "We must celebrate! First, I must call Mr. Sugamora and tell him that the engagement is off. Of course, this needs to remain a secret until you graduate from college. Then..."  
  
His voice faded from her ears as Mimi looked up at Matt, who was looking lovingly at her.   
  
She sighed happily. Finally, she was loved and wanted. Finally, she belonged. Finally...she was home.  
  
Matt stiffened by her side. Following his gaze, she looked at T.K., who had stood silently in the corner the whole time. T.K. had made it clear that he was jealous by the look in his eyes.   
  
"T.K.," Matt whispered besides her, "I hope you and Kari work out as well as Mimi and I did."  
  
Mimi found an image in her mind, an image of a blonde boy carrying a box dedicated to the girl he loved...  
  
~END OF THE GOOD LIFE: MIMI'S STORY, PART 4...END OF MIMI'S STORY, PERIOD!~  
~TO BE CONTINUED...IN THE GOOD LIFE: T.K.'S STORY~  
  
So, did you like it? I hope you did, it took me a while to twist the plot like that.  
  
T.K.'s Story will be a total new story, and entirely in T.K.'s POV (Point of View). This will be after both Matt and Mimi's Stories. Kari's Story (If I ever get that far) will be the same as T.K.'s story, just in HER POV.   
  
Again, which song do you think best describes Matt and Mimi's relationship in this story? T.K. and Kari's? Tai and Sora's? (Read Part 3 for help on Taiora...) Send your answers to crescent87@hotmail.com  
  
I'll include the answers in "The Good Life: T.K.'s Story"...as long as I get enough good reviews, criticism, and answers to the questions. So...PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks, Ja!!  
  
-Venus163 


End file.
